


Angel Cake

by Crims0n_Angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Angel/pseuds/Crims0n_Angel
Summary: Aziraphale plans a night of food and temptation for Crowley.





	Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!  
> I tried to stick to the style of the book a bit.

It was a dark and stormy night, not for any sinister reason but because a vast majority of nights in Soho were dark and stormy. A black Bentley pulls up in front of an old book store and a demon steps into the rain, staying remarkably dry. 

The angel moved through the kitchen that had not been in the bookstore the day before, but then a minor miracle like that hardly counted. He had been taking cooking lessons and tonight he was to show them off to a certain demon. A flush of red crossed the angels face as he thought of the night he had planned, certainly temptation was not his speciality, but he had watched Crowley long enough and with their arrangement, he was sure he could manage this one. 

The demon sauntered through the bookshop door, the smell hitting him, not the usual smell he had come to know so well, nor was it another new cologne the angel had picked up. That was the smell of food, but the angel did not cook, he loved food but in their 6000 years together the angel had never shown an interest in learning how to make it. A space in the centre of the bookshop had been cleared and was now filled with a small table and two chairs, a single red rose in a thin glass vase adorned the table. 

“Angel” Crowley called out, noting there was something different about the bookstore, that kitchen had not been there before. “In here” called the angel “I’ll be there in a jiffy”, the demon cringed and smiled to himself, he didn’t think in the whole of London anyone still used the word ‘jiffy’. Not being one to wait the demon strutted into the kitchen, better make sure the angel had not started a fire in there. 

The smell was divine and the view better, if he allowed himself to be honest, as the angel turned to face him, covered in patches of flour. Crowley smiled at Aziraphale and the angle seemed to take note of his unusually dishevelled state, much to the demon’s disappointment, a click of his fingers and his was once again clean and tidy in his usual coat. “Since when do you cook” the demon asked nonchalantly. A bit flustered the angel replied “I have been taking lessons, I… I thought it might be nice to have a meal together… a private meal, you know, just the two of us, we have earned it after all that business...” the angel was rambling as he fussed with pots and pans, Crowley could have cut in and spared him, but the angel was cute when flustered and Crowley wasn’t about put an end to it. 

“Anyway” the angel said composing himself “I have learnt from the best so I’m sure it will be fine…”, Aziraphale had learnt from the best it was true, but was now doubting himself, they usually ate at the finest restaurants, perhaps it was bold of him to think the demon might like his cooking. He turned to his pots, hands shaking as he stirred the rich soup, suddenly very unsure of his whole plan. A slender hand reached over him dipping a finger in the soup, his eyes followed it as it found its home between the demon’s lips, “mmmm” he hummed as the angel huffed at him, trying to keep the relief from his face, “it’s delicious” Crowley purred, not taking a step back from where he was, dangerously close behind the angel, “I wonder what’s for dessert”.

“Angel cake” Aziraphale replied with a giggle pointing to the fluffy looking cake in the oven. “hmmmm” Crowley purred against his neck, suddenly feeling like a different kind of meal, “angel sounds like the perfect desert”. Aziraphale blushed as Crowley’s lips brushed against his neck, he was teasing him, he had to be, the angel could not believe that the demon would feel the same, he hadn’t even begun his temptation yet. Suddenly unsure what to do the angel made to step away, “please don’t tease me Crowley”, but the demon pulled him in tight, something large and hard pressed into his back as the demon ran his tongue up the angels neck, flicking it gently against his earlobe, Aziraphale let out a shuttering breath. The demon gave a small growl of delight.

The soup would burn thought Aziraphale as Crowley’s hands roamed down his chest, and lower, popping open the buttons on his vest, the angel decided he didn’t much care as those hands popped the last button and began work on the shirt beneath, but he spared a quick miracle none the less to turn off the stove, after all, he did care if the bookstore burned down. The demon’s hands continued their work as his lips pressed light kisses against the angels neck, he should resist he thought, he was an angel and to do such things with a demon of all creatures, the thought quickly faded as Crowley found a particularly sensitive spot in the crook of his neck and Aziraphale let out a soft moan. 

The angel’s moans drove Crowley crazy, not that he wasn’t already crazy about Aziraphale, he had been for 6000 years, but he had never considered the angel may feel the same, not until he saw the table, the kitchen, the light blush across the angel’s face. He had lost control of himself, heart racing as he prayed to Go…. Saita…. Whoever, that he had not misread the signs. His hands roamed freely across the angel’s soft body as his lips, his tongue, coaxed more of those moans from him. He was reaching his limit as the angel’s breathing turned ragged. “Crowley” the angel breathed, he loved the sound of his name on those lips, “hmmm” he hummed in reply against the angel’s neck, earning himself another small moan and shuttering breath.

The angel pushed back against his hips, as a shockwave ran through the demon causing him to gasp, “I want to taste you” said the angel though shuttering breaths as he twisted to face the demon, placing a soft and on either side of Crowley’s face and pulling him in close as their lips pressed against each other. The kiss was hungry and wild, like the angel had been starving for this for the longest time, it drove Crowley insane as he pressed his lips harder to the angels, licking them and coaxing them open, Aziraphale moaned as he parted his lips giving Crowley full access, the demon’s tongue flicked inside exploring the angels mouth as his hands explored lower. 

Crowley’s hands were shaking as they undid Aziraphale’s pants and tugged them gently off, the angel did not resist, did not so much as break from their kiss. Crowley’s heart skipped a beat as he felt the angel hard against his hand, he still could not believe it, that this perfect angel, his angel, could truly want a demon like him, but the evidence was there filling his hand as he stroked it gently. The angel’s breath was ragged as he continued his gentle strokes, kissing his way down the angel’s neck, kissing each of his hard nipples, before venturing lower and lower. His eyes met the impossibly bright blue eyes of his angel as his lips reached their destination, his smile was wicked as he pulled the angel's undergarments free. 

Crowley’s mouth was warm as it took him in, Aziraphale could hardly think as those lips moved across his length, and that tongue, he supposed being a serpent had taught Crowley a thing or two about how to use that tongue. His moans grew louder as the demon worked on him tirelessly, “Crowley... please” he panted “I’m going to… I’m going to cum”, the demon did not stop even as a smile touched his lips and his tongue flicked across the head of him. The angel shuddered as he released and pleasure filled him, even as he filled Crowley’s mouth, the demon swallowed without so much as a hesitation, licking his lips he stood holding the angel close and kissing him deeply. 

Crowley was at his limit as the angel pressed against him, but this had already been more than he could have dreamed of, he would not push his angel for more, even as his own body ached for release. “Are you ok angel” he whispered, his words shaky with desire, “mmmm” hummed his angel “that was wonderful” the angel's voice shook in a way that matched his own, “but what about you” he said meeting the demon's eyes “it must be painful by now”. Crowley blushed at the forwardness of the statement, “I’m ok, angel” he replied a little unconvincingly “this is already so much more than I could have hoped for”. The angel kissed him, a slow long kiss that lingered with want, “more” he murmured against the demon’s lips “I want all of you”. Crowley’s blush turned a deep crimson as he felt himself grow harder at the thought, “are you sure angel” he croaked, the angel nodded kissing him more passionately and pulling him close. 

The world was a blur as Crowley’s hands roamed freely over the angel, his mouth savoured the taste of each kiss, the angel ground his hips against the demon “more” he murmured “please, Crowley” he begged, “I want you”. The demon could not control himself any longer, as the angel leaned over the bench, giving Crowley quite possibly the best view in the universe, as he slid up behind him, “ready angel” the demon whispered, his breath tickling the angels ear earning him another small moan, the angel nodded his head and gasped as the demon plunged into him. 

Crowley roared out in pleasure as he moved inside the angel, Aziraphale’s hips moving to match his rhythm, pleasure flooding them both. “Oh god” Aziraphale cried gasping, “not god” crooned Crowley as he pounded into him, each stroke reaching to his core and sending waves of pleasure through him. He needed more, needed to feel every inch of Crowley inside of him, their breath was ragged as the demon’s strokes continued to find their mark. “I love you” Crowley whispered into his ear as he pulled his hips back and drove them forward deep into the angel. “I love you too” cried Aziraphale as they both reached their limit and found their release together, Crowley’s warmth filling every inch of him as they collapsed to the floor holding each other. 

“No wonder the humans are so obsessed with this” Aziraphale panted, “that was incredible”, Crowley hummed his agreement kissing the angel gently as he held his close, “yes” he agreed “but I’m afraid dinner might be ruined”. The angel snapped his fingers and two plates laid themselves out on the table, “then this will have to do” he murmured, kissing the demon one more time as they made their way over to the table.


End file.
